The invention relates to laser robotics, particularly to an assembly for providing a beam pathway through motorized wrist elements.
Most "laser robot" systems utilize a passive system of linked light pipes extending from a laser generator to a final light pipe wand, where the wand is attached to the end effector plate of a robot wrist. Such assemblies are generally cumbersome, and can lead to binding of the light pipe elements, as well as intrusion with other members at the work site.
Applicants have determined that it would be advantageous to have a fully articulatable laser wrist, having motorized elements, wherein the laser beam may be ducted through the wrist assembly to a beam focus unit or unique laser robot tooling which may be carried on the end effector plate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide motorized laser wrist assembly having plural rotatable element, and wherein the beam pathway may extend collinearly with the plural elements, along the axes of rotation.